A Mother's Love
by sunshine-48
Summary: While both of her parents had blonde hair, Amelia had reddish brown hair. She knew only one person with that colored hair. Maybe that’s why Amelia always felt a kinship towards Elizabeth Webber.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own my imagination. Please do not sue.

Summary: While both of her parents had blonde hair, Amelia had reddish brown hair. She knew only one person with that colored hair. Maybe that's why Amelia always felt a kinship towards Elizabeth Webber.

Warning: This is a future story. I'm not sure if I want it to be a one-shot or not. It's up to the reviewers. It's based on the surrogacy. Its fifteen years after Elizabeth gives birth. She does give the baby girl to Courtney and Jax.

* * *

A Mother's Love

One-Shot

Fifteen year old Amelia Jacks sighed as she banged her head against her Physics book for the third time in the past half-hour. It wasn't fair. She was good at Physics. She was good in all of her subjects…she just wasn't good at this one question. It was her last question. _Of course_. Amelia viscously thought, _it always happens when it's the last question_. Who the Hell needed to know this stuff anyways? She cocked her head to the side. Well she did. She wanted to be a doctor. She had to be good at this stuff.

* * *

"I still don't see why you want to be a doctor." Courtney told her while setting the table. "I mean, I know that it would be a great accomplishment. But being a doctor isn't exactly easy, but you would have to go through how many years of College? Eleven?"

"Something near that." Amelia muttered. She left out saying mom. She was never comfortable calling Courtney mom. Maybe because Amelia knew that Courtney wasn't really her mom. The hair was a complete hint. While both of her parents had blonde hair, Amelia had reddish brown hair. She knew only one person with that colored hair. Maybe that's why Amelia always felt a kinship towards Elizabeth Webber. "Anyways I don't care if being a doctor would take up eleven years of my life; it would be a great reward at the end of it."

"But what if you don't get a job right away?" Courtney asked.

"Elizabeth told me she could get me a job at the hospital. She said that Bobbie can't wait till I'm finally done from high school and than college. Every time I see her she always says, "_Amelia, a spot is reserved for you at the hospital."_ So you have nothing to worry about. Elizabeth has me covered." Amelia explained.

"Right. Elizabeth has you covered. I got it. Maybe I should just stop trying to be apart of my daughter's life." Courtney put the last plate down with such great force that Amelia was scared the plate would break. "Or maybe Elizabeth should stay out of yours." She watched as Courtney retreated into the den.

Knowing that nothing good could come out of this, Amelia followed Courtney and stood outside the door of the den. Amelia whipped her head around as she noticed that her father Jasper '_Jax'_ Jacks came out of his study. "What's all the slamming…" He was cut off when his daughter silenced him by putting her index finger to her lips.

Jax walked down the hall and stood in front of the den door. Noticing that the door was left ajar, Amelia walked over to stand at one side while her father stood at the other side. Unlike Courtney, Amelia knew that Jax was her father. She had no trouble calling him dad. It may have been due to the fact that Jax and Amelia had the same colored blue eyes. Sure, Courtney had blue eyes too, but Amelia's eyes were the Jack's trademark blue.

"Stay out of my daughter's life." They heard Courtney hiss into the phone.

Amelia winced. She knew exactly who Courtney was talking to.

"Don't you dare try to pull that with me Elizabeth." Amelia seemed to shrink back at her father's look.

"You're turning my child against me!" Both Amelia and Jax jumped at Courtney's yell.

"You may have carried Amelia for nine months, Elizabeth but you never took care of her. You never gave her a home. I did. I'm her mother, not you!" Amelia's jaw hit the ground. She always knew somewhere deep inside of her that Courtney wasn't her mother. She also knew that the connection she felt when she was with Elizabeth wasn't some sort of dream or wish. But actually knowing that Elizabeth Webber was the one who carried her for nine months and not Courtney Jacks, made her feel insanely good.

God that sounded heartless.

"Go to Hell Elizabeth. Just go to Hell and stay there." Amelia jumped back when the door flew open. Father and daughter stood side by side while looking at Courtney.

"Why didn't either of you tell me that Elizabeth was my real mother?" Amelia questioned the two adults.

"Because Courtney's your real mother Amelia. Courtney's the one who took care of you and loved you since the day you were born." Jax told her.

"You mean the day she ripped me from my mother's arms?" She snapped.

"Amelia!" Courtney gasped. "You're my daughter."

"No. No I'm not. I'm Elizabeth Webber's daughter."

Amelia Jacks stormed into her room and pulled on her sneakers while grabbing her winter coat, scarf, gloves and hat. She pulled on her sneakers grabbed her schoolbag and walked out of her room. She had only one destination in mind.

"Amelia? Amelia, where are you going?" Jax called after his daughter.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up."

"Don't you dare go over to Elizabeth's café! I forbid you to ever see her again!" Courtney screamed.

Amelia stopped dead in her tracks and pivoted back toward Courtney. "Don't you ever, ever, tell me what to do. Especially when it concerns my mother. I'm not your daughter and you're not my mother." She snarled in Courtney's face. She looked up to her father. She felt her heart sink as her father looked down at her with disappointment. She shook it off. "Don't wait up." She said again.

She pivoted back again, and was out the door before anyone else could protest.

Courtney's cries and pleas for her to come back still rang in her ears.

* * *

Amelia shivered as she walked into the cold December evening. She turned around the corner and grabbed onto the strap of her schoolbag. She liked her schoolbag. It was a gift from Elizabeth. It was a one strap. Exactly the style that Amelia like it.

"Hey Amelia!" Yelled a familiar female voice.

Amelia looked up and smiled. "Hey Sammy SoSo."

Samantha McCall threw her head back and laughed at her nickname. "What are you doing out at this time of night?"

"It's not that late." Amelia grumbled.

Sam laughed. "It's only 8:30." She teased. "Anyways I better get going. Jason and the kids are waiting for me."

"What were you doing here?" Amelia asked playfully. "Shouldn't your husband know by now that witches aren't supposed to roam the streets at night?"

"Amelia!" Sam chuckled. She held out a bag. "It's dessert. The kids were begging for some of Aunt Elizabeth's cake and cookies."

"They are the best." Admitted Amelia.

"Tell me about it. Anyways I better get going. When are you going to come over again? The kids would love to see you."

"Maybe tomorrow. Would that be okay?"

Sam nodded. "That would be great. Buckle up it's really cold. See you tomorrow kiddo."

"Bye Sam!" Amelia called out.

She walked towards Kelly's café. She mentally laughed at how Elizabeth came to own Kelly's. When Mike died. God rest his soul, he gave the café to Sonny. Sonny didn't want it so he gave it to Jason. Jason didn't want it so he gave it to the person who he knew would want it. Well that, and Sam threatened to take away sex for two months if Jason didn't give it to Elizabeth.

She shook her head and smiled softly. She looked inside of Kelly's through the glass. She saw Elizabeth wiping down the tables and a few other people scattered into different tables. She recognized Ric and Reese with their three children lounging in the chairs laughing and drinking hot chocolate.

Amelia took a deep breath and let it out. She pushed open the doors and walked inside. Elizabeth turned around and Amelia felt her heart soar when she saw Elizabeth break out into a huge smile. Amelia smiled back.

"Hey Amelia." A male voice said.

Amelia turned around. She felt a thousand butterflies burst in her stomach as she saw who owned the voice. Michael Corinthos. With his red hair, freckles and green eyes. In all his glory. "Hi Michael."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing great thank you. What about you? Are you doing alright? I heard that your dad was in the hospital."

Michael nodded. "He's going to be fine, Thank God. I'm actually going back to the hospital. It was great seeing you again."

"You too." Amelia said back.

She put her arms around her stomach. She tried to stop the butterflies but she couldn't. She knew that he was nine years older than her, but God did he grow up right. Instead of being the skinny little kid that she saw in pictures, he grew up to be at least six foot two. He was a giant compared to her five foot three. And my God did he ever have a hot body. Well muscled and toned. All of his shirts outlined his fantastic body. She basically melted just thinking about him.

"I know a girl in love when I see one." An all too familiar voice teased.

Amelia smiled. She turned around and hugged the reddish brown haired woman. Elizabeth smiled and hugged her back. She hugged and sent a thank-you to the big man upstairs.

"Come on. Let's sit down. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Amelia nodded and soon she and Elizabeth were sitting down in a comfortable silence. "How're Cameron and the kids?" Amelia asked.

"They're good. He called me earlier today. Lorenzo is showing them around Italy. Cameron says that it's beautiful. He also says that Sage, Bella, and Milo are enjoying it too" Elizabeth told her.

"Lorenzo Alcazar. I still can't believe that you and Lorenzo Alcazar are engaged. But tell me something, why didn't you go too?" Amelia asked.

Elizabeth laughed. "I have all the time in the world to be with Lorenzo. I just wanted Cameron to feel comfortable with Lorenzo. Which he hasn't been. Cameron was too attached to Lucky."

"Of course, Lucky had to be an idiot and sleep with Emily."

"Men. Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Elizabeth? When you were a teenager, did you have any boy trouble?"

Elizabeth looked at Amelia and sighed. "You should ask your mother Amelia. Make it a mother and daughter bonding moment."

"I am." Amelia stated.

Amelia stood up and hugged Elizabeth. "I love you." Amelia said. "_Mom_." She added as an afterthought.

"I love you too baby girl." Elizabeth said tears forming in her eyes.

It occurred to Amelia how amazing a mother's love felt. And how easily it came calling Elizabeth Webber mom.

* * *

What did you guys think? I had a previous story called Storm's Brewing, but I had to delete it because it was just going wrong and I was completely blank. I'm really sorry to those of you who reviewed. But I am so happy that you actually took the time to review.

Please review and tell me what you guys think about this story.

Thank you so much!


End file.
